


Hey Mr. Brightside

by Miilkobitch



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Jealous!Mickey, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miilkobitch/pseuds/Miilkobitch
Summary: Mickey gets jealous





	Hey Mr. Brightside

Mickey was on his way to meet Ian at the alibi. It was Ian's 17th birthday and Mickey had promised him that they'd celebrate in public. Of all the things Ian wanted for his birthday, it was to be seen with Mickey in public. This kid was going to be the death of him.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy hanging out with his boyfriend in public. He did. But Ian always tried to touch him in less than platonic ways and if they were in the comfort of one their rooms, that would be fine, but even with Terry still in prison, it was too risky. He wasn't worried about his own safety, he was worried about Ian's. Besides, PDA was never his thing. It was uncomfortable and everyone stared, but Mickey promised Ian anything he wanted for his birthday, he would get. Except for coming out. Mickey made it clear that that was off the table, and even though Ian was a little disappointed, he made it known that he understood and wouldn't push him to do anything he wasn't ready for, which Mickey really appreciated.

He sighed softly as he opened the door to The Alibi and walked in. He instantly caught Ian's hair in his peripheral, ready to walk towards him but he practically froze when he saw a guy talking to Ian. Scratch that. Blatantly flirting with Ian. The guy was even taller than Gallagher with short brown hair and olive colored skin. He wasn't bad looking if Mickey was being honest and that just made his skin crawl even more.

What pissed him off even more was the fact that Ian was completely oblivious to the flirting. Unless someone actually told him to put his dick in their mouth, Ian never had a clue when someone wanted to take him home with them.

Mickey approached the bar with his jaw clenched and luckily, he always looked angry so Kev couldn't tell how pissed off he was.

"Hey, Mickey. What can I get for you?" Kev asked.

"Beer," he said, his eyes never leaving Ian.

Kev filled a glass and slid it over to him. Mickey downed half of his beer before belching loudly and sat the glass back down a little harder than necessary.

"The hells up with you?" Vee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he replied flatly, finally moving his eyes from Ian and stared at the bar.

"You're an awful liar," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Just pisses me off when someone tries to take what's yours," Mickey said nonchalantly.

"You scam people on the daily, Mick. You're always taking shit that's not yours," Kev said, not aware of the underlying reasons for his sour mood.

Vee caught on quickly, though, her eyes flicking over to Ian. "Alright. I know what this is and I know what you're gonna do about it. You're gonna take your grumpy ass over there, show that dickwad that Ian's spoken for. No one here gives a shit, okay? I will refuse to serve anyone who decides to open their mouths about it. Go," she said pointedly, wiping down the bar.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Mickey muttered, finishing off the other half of his beer.

Vee scoffed. "You may be able to fool everyone else, but I'm not blind. I promise, Mickey, you're safe here. Go get your man."

Mickey sighed heavily and chewed his bottom lip, considering what she was saying. He did have to admit, hiding was getting a little exhausting. He hated that people could assume Ian was single and he hated that technically, Ian was, in fact, single. He hated that girls flirted with him and had to pretend to like it. He hated that he had to pretend to not love Ian.

"Fuck it," he mumbled and took the shot that Vee put in front of him seconds before and took a deep breath.

Mickey stood up and walked over to Ian, feeling a bit queasy. He stood next to the dude and there was a small smile on Ian's lips when he saw Mickey.

"Hey," he said, completely forgetting about the guy who was practically begging to dry hump him 2 seconds ago.

Mickey decided to just go for it before he had time to think about it. He leaned forward and pressed a soft but chaste kiss on Ian's lips. "Hey. Sorry I'm late," he said before sitting down across from him.

He looked up at douche bag and raised an eyebrow while Ian looked at Mickey in awe. "The fuck are you still standing here for?" Mickey asked and the guy scoffed and walked off, satisfying Mickey. "You really need to start being able to tell when someone's flirting with you."

"Mickey..." Ian said softly, shaking his head. "You just kissed me in public."

"Don't make a thing out of it, please? That guy needed to know that you were spoken for, I showed him, he's gone. Now let's just celebrate your birthday and then you can bang me into the mattress later. Okay?"

Ian smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah. Okay. But I'm gonna make a thing out of it later."

Mickey sighed heavily. Ian had him wrapped around his finger. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than I wanted it to be, but short and sweet can be a good thing sometimes. Plus, any amount of jealous Mickey is a blessing. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: you guys are more than welcome to DM me some prompts on twitter and I'll happily write them for you @miilkobitch


End file.
